Crossing Bridges
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sequel to Rebuilding The Bridges That We Burn. Theo and Luan have one last hurray before Luan leaves again. Don’t worry…he will come back.
1. Phone Tag

Crossing Bridges: Phone Tag

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sequel to Rebuilding The Bridges That We Burn. Luan is back. Isn't he in for a few surprises? Post-series

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling Love Theme: 5. Pancakes

Lu,

It's Theo. I have been trying to reach you for days. I had to call Mom to find out you were on tour. Of course, I got an ear full for not visiting enough. I have been calling your cell. Do you ever check your voicemail? Honestly, call me at JKP. I have some good news to tell you.

A few days later, Theo found a note on the bullet board in the kitchen.

Bro,

I so do check my voicemail. It's just I don't check it all of the time. What is the big news? Oh, I'm playing in Angel Groove this weekend. So, call me around 10ish…or maybe 11ish. Uhh….somewhere around that time.

Lu

Theo snorted. Typical Lu. He folded the note and stuffed it into his pocket.

-JF-

Luan frowned as he tried to figure where his messages were. He had enough problems keeping up with this thing. This was like the fourth one he lost. Scary thing was that his bro was better at technology than he was. And Theo was stuck in a temple for four years! He sighed and he pressed some more buttons. Whom bright idea was to get him a phone, dude?! Oh, right…mom. Dude, he found it. He winced slightly as he saw how many messages his mom, dad, friends, and his twin left. Oh, he sooo won't hear the end of this. He started scrolling down…

Luan Nicolas Martin! You need answer your phone no…

Son…I think you need to answer your….

LU, DUDE, Your band was so rock last..

Lu,

For someone who said that they check their voicemail….why did I get a message that their mailbox is full? Maybe, we should try this way. I work in the morning and in the early afternoons. In the evenings, I teach. You won't be able to reach me then. Hopefully, I will talk to you soon.

Theo

Damn…couldn't his bro leave a shorter message? Wait…DUDE!…when did Theo ever teach? He frowned. Maybe, that was the news that he wanted to tell him. Dude…he should so call his bro.

Maybe, he could get RJ hook him up with one of those sunglasses.

Dude, that would be sooo cool.

-JF-

Two days later, one of the new employees passed Theo a note. A small smile tugged at his face as he read his note.

Bro,

You're so hard to reach, dude! Dude, I talked to Casey…RJ…some really weird dude that talked really funny. He sounded like a fly. Is he on something? I really thought RJ wasn't into that type of stuff, bro. Or maybe the pineapple made him high or something. I am going to call you again, bro. Seeya soon!

Lu

He laughed. Flit does leave quite impression on people. One more time, he dialed Luan's number.

Beep.

Beep.

"Hello!"

He blinked at the unknown male voice. Maybe, he got the wrong number.

"Hello, I want to talk to Luan. Is he there?"

There was a moment of pause through the phone.

"Dude, who are you?"

"I'm Theo."

"DUDE! I know you! You're Luan's bro! Hold on…I get him. I think he still asleep."

"Don't wake him up."

"Dude, he has been waiting forever to reach you."

"It's your head."

"Dude, I follow the art of ninja. He will miss me a mile away when he starts throwing the pillows. Be right back."

The line went dead. He laughed despite himself. Interesting guy.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise.

"Dude, your bro is on the phone. Watch it with the pillows!"

"Dude, tell Theo I don't want any pancakes," Luan mumbled loudly.

He smirked.

"Ask him why. Think of it as an early or late birthday present from me."

"Dude…I heard it all from Lu…but if you say so. Why don't you want pancakes, Lu?" The guy's voice said.

"Because Mr. Wiggles always steals the syrupy," Luan mumbled sleepily. The other guy started laughing.

"…..Dude, that is funny. Have you ever thought about join a band?" The guy said.

"Not a chance. Now put me on his ear or speaker phone," He said.

"Okay…"

"Wake up, brother."

"Don't want to, Echo."

His eye brow rose slightly. His brother hasn't called him that nickname in years.

"Well…LuLu…"

"DUDE! Don't call me that."

He smirked. Definitely, Luan was awake now.

"Good morning, brother."

"Bro, you woke me up."

"How else was I was going to talk to you?"

"When I'm awake?"

"You're awake now."

"Haha…very funny, bro. What is the big news you wanted?"

"Well…First off, we won. Dai Shi is gone."

"Dude, that is awesome!"

"Second thing, I'm a Master."

"Like RJ…and the bat dude."

"Master Swoop."

"The old dude…"

"Master Phant."

"And the crazy drunk dude."

"Master Finn…"

"Whatever, dude. But congs, bro!"

"And third thing is RJ would like you to play at JKP. Free pizza for your entire band."

"DUDE, free pizza! We are so there!" The male voice popped up again.

"Michael, chill dude. Stop listening on the phone, man. Don't give me that look. I do feed you guys," Luan said.

"If I have one more McDonald's cheeseburger…I'm going to turn into one!" Michael said loudly.

"Dude, we don't have McDonalds that much! Fine…fine! Tell RJ that I said yes. But can it be in a few days? Michael and some other dudes in the band have a wedding to go too," Luan said.

"Dude, don't even think it! I'm so not getting married," Michael's voice popped up again.

"Man, give me the phone. Finally!" Luan said.

"I'm sure that RJ will be fine with any day your band can come."

"Excellent, bro!"

"You just need to call me when you decide what day you guys want to perform."

"I have a better idea, bro! While Michael and the others are at the wedding, I can come and visit again. Then the rest of the band can meet up with us at JKP."

He thought for a moment.

"That would be nice."

"Bro, this will be great. I have a goal! You're going to get laid."

"Lu!"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I love the twins sooo much. ^___^ I am working on two other stories about them as we speak. Sooo…^___^ Squee for me. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. Fly Away

Crossing Bridges: Fly Away

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan meet Flit. Flit meet Luan.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

Luan grinned as he looked around JKP. It hasn't changed a bit, dude. Well, there are more people and other employees. Dude, RJ hired more people? Wow…Wait! Dude, is that green pepper and pineapple together?

Whatever floats their boat, dude…

"Theo…?"

He looked around JKP. Dude, he didn't see his bro anywhere. Why would someone be calling his bro's name…?

"Theo!"

Dude, this is starting to get annoying. He doesn't see…

"AHHH!" He shouted as someone popped up right in front of him. He stumbled back as he stared at the weird looking dude. Dude, why is he wearing sunglasses and bandana inside?

"Theo…Why aren't youuu in class?."

The dude sounded like a fly. That is kind of neat in a weird way.

"Uhh…not Theo, dude. My name's Luan. I'm his bro."

The weird dude poked him.

"Why did you poke me?"

"You look exactly likeee him!"

"We're twins, dude."

The weird dude stared at him then poked him again.

"You sssure you aren't been taken over by evil monssster, Theo."

"Told you before…not Theo, dude."

He glanced around. Damn, where is someone when he needed them? The weird dude poked him again.

"Dude, what is with the poking?"

The weird dude just stared. Okay…the poking and staring thing got to stop.

"Neverrr met a Luan before."

Okay….crazy and weird….

"Well…now you have. Can I ask your name, little weird dude?"

"The name is Flit." Flit said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, dude."

Flit dude poked him again.

"Dude…stop that!"

"Theo would have ppunched me by noww."

"Dude…I'm not Theo. See?" He said as he pulled his driver license. The Flit dude stared at it.

"Nott take over by evil monster?"

"Nope, dude."

"No memory lossss?"

"Nope…I still have all of it…expect the stuff I say when I'm sleep. Here! This is a picture of me and bro!"

He showed him a small picture that he carried in his wallet. It was fun to keep in his wallet because no one believed that he had a twin.

Flit dude blinked then he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Dude…where are we? Dude, be careful," He said as he ducked out of consumers' way. Flit pushed back the door. RJ was pulling a pizza out of the oven.

"RJ!"

RJ turned around and blinked.

"Theo?" RJ said in confusion.

"Nope!" He said with a grin.

"Luan…welcome! Theo said you were coming."

"Of course, dude. Free pizza and get to hang out with my bro. And….what is Flit dude doing?" He said. He watched Flit move from item to item on the table quickly. He didn't touch anything, dude. Just stared at them and checking it out. Dude…did someone give him caffeine? RJ smiled at Flit.

"My fly friend is still learning."

"I can see that, dude. What is his deal?"

"It's long story. I will explain. Flit…no touching the oven!"

Flit stopped and looked at him and RJ.

"But…I want to learnnn how…"

"You must always build a solid foundation before you can move forward, my friend."

"Okay….ohhh…ohhh….Can I bring him upp to the school? Please…big surprise for Theo!"

He grinned. To catch his bro off guard, dude…that would be great.

"Dude, let's go!"

-JFJFJF-

Theo was having a terrible day. He wanted to mediate in peace and quiet. One of the teachers was sick and he volunteer to take over his class. Big mistake. Now, he knew why he decided to teach the more advance classes. He just didn't have patience for young kids. They tended to stare and ask him a million questions. He got them to calm down enough to learn something with the help of his animal spirit. The kids were pretty good after that.

Of course, the bad thing is that he had a following. He tried to get rid of them by giving them to Casey but damn it, they are too stubborn and came back. He heard the sound of little footsteps and whispers.

"What is he doing?" A boy said.

"Mediating…like all of the teachers do." A girl said.

"Boring…I want to see the giant cat again!"

"It is a panther!"

"….."

"…."

He sighed softly. Well…if they were going to stalk him, they might as well let do it peacefully.

"You know…if you mediate, you might be able to get in touch with your animal spirit," He said as he opened his eyes.

"Really?!" the boy said.

"Yes…really."

The little boy grabbed his friend and dragged her over to him.

"You aren't pulling our leg…like some of the other teachers do," the little girl said.

"I am a Master. If you're serious about finding your animal spirit, you can take a seat. If not…you could go play."

The girl's eyes widen slightly and took a seat on the ground. The boy followed suit.

"Now…find a place in your head that you find the most peace. It could be your room or a special spot…"

"Master Martin! Master Martin…you must come quickly!" An older student burst into the mediation area.

"What happened?" He said as scrambled to his feet.

"It's hard to explain, Master Martin. I didn't see it. The other Masters can explain," the older student said.

"Lead the way…"

The student bowed then he took off through the door. He followed the student until he reached one of the open areas that Casey liked to train his students in. Casey was standing next to Jarrod, who was holding his nose. He could see some dry blood on his hands. He glanced over to see Lily and his brother. Lily looked confused as Lu was holding his hand. Luan's eyes light up when he saw him.

"Hey, bro! I have a question….how do you make punching someone so damn easy?! Because bro…I think I broke something."

….At that point, he knew his day just got worse.

End of Fly Away.

Next Chapter: Reasons

A/N: Not really anything to say here. Just read and review if you wish.


	3. Reasons

Crossing Bridges: Reasons

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo just wants to throw up his arms and say today is a holiday. Too bad his brother and Jarrod just don't like each other.

Sibling Love Theme: 25. Protect

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Theo said as he carefully checked Luan's hand.

"Bad news first…then the good news will cheer me up," Luan said as he shifted his weight around in the seat.

"Bad news is that you won't be able to use your hand in a few days. That means no guitar or punching people. Good news…nothing is broken. So there will be no trip to the hospital to cut it off"

"Bro…I haven't fallen for that since I was eight."

A small smile played on his face.

"And yet…you fell for it every time."

"Because you were so serious when you said it!"

He laughed softly as his brother grinned sheepishly.

"You are going to need some ice when we get back to JKP."

"Don't you guys have an ice machine here? Wait…does this place even have electricity?"

"Yes, we have electricity. We aren't bad."

"BRO, you guys live like monks!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Do."

He huffed in frustration and took a seat across from him.

"You know for someone who is in trouble….you sure are avoiding it. Why did you punch Jarrod?"

Luan looked down at his hand. He shifted from side to side.

"Lu?"

"Dude, how can you live this guy?! I mean didn't he try to kill you?"

He sighed softly and stared at him.

"Yes, he did but his body was taken over by Dai Shi."

"Bro…I don't by that. I mean…some part of him had to have liked it."

He took at deep breath. He had no clue why Luan is being this way. To honest, he didn't trust Jarrod at first either. Lily always said he had trust issues. It was…hard. It wasn't easy growing up as short as he was. He was a prefect target for bullies. That is why he took up martial arts to protect himself. Maybe, he ended up protecting himself too well.

"Probably…but there is always a part of you that craves that power."

Luan gave him a look.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what I am saying is true."

He sighed softly. He never thought he would have to say this…Lu was the more sociable twin.

"I'm not asking you to be friends with him. Just no more fighting. You are a guest but Casey tends to be overprotective of Jarrod and Camille."

He saw a shadow crossed his brother's face.

"Sure…dude…I will promise to be good."

He sighed. He knew that he should have taken a vacation day today.

-JFJF-

RJ noticed something was up the minute that everyone entered the shop. The tension was thick in the air. No one was talking. He noticed that Lily and Theo were standing in between Luan and Jarrod. Camille kept shooting dirt looks at Luan. Jarrod kept looking between Theo and Luan if he was trying figure out something.

Oh, he didn't miss the fact that Jarrod was rubbing his nose every once in a while and Luan was holding his hand.

"Why don't I start up some pizzas?" He said as he turned and headed back into the kitchen. He started counting down from ten but he reached eight, Casey and Theo entered the kitchen.

"Did he tell you why he punched Jarrod like that?" Casey asked.

"Vaguely…he is being stubborn," Theo said with a sigh.

"I thought you were the stubborn one."

"Hardly. Lu didn't talk to me for four years."

Casey winced slightly.

"Okay…that sucks. What do you think we should do about it?"

"I'm taking Lu on a tour of the city. Hopefully, I can have them adjust to each other before Lu leaves. But I am open for any ideas," Theo said with the wave of his hand.

Casey looked over at him. He thought for a moment.

"Racketball," He said.

"Racketball?" Theo blinked.

"Yes….Great stress relief…and they could beat each up with balls instead of fists"

Theo scratched his head and smiled.

"Well…I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"Even Racketball?" Casey said amusedly.

"Like Casey said it is better than for them to beat up each with their fists even if my bets are on Jarrod."

"Point taken."

End of Reasons

Next Chapter: When In Doubt…

A/N: I have to Junsea Peterson for reviewing this fic. I am soo glad you are enjoying it. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	4. When In Doubt

Crossing Bridges; When In Doubt

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Honestly, Theo likes the idea of throwing Jarrod and Luan into a room and let them go at it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Theo sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why did he invite his brother again? Oh, yes, he remembered now. He wanted to spend some time with his brother. Gee…he wondered why that hasn't worked. He wanted to kill his brother. Why was Lu trying to pick a fight with Jarrod was beyond him.

He felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders and rubbed into them. He sighed happily.

"How is your head?" Lily said softly.

"I asked RJ if he had something to knock me out until Lu leaves. He said no and handed me some Tylenol."

She laughed softly.

"Have you tried talking to him? How did the racket ball go?"

"I tried…but he gave me sort of vague answer which isn't like him. I think something else is bothering him. He is just being stubborn. Like I predicted…Luan tried to kill Jarrod with the ball."

She winced.

"I think it is a family trait."

"I am NOT that stubborn. Nor did I try to kill Jarrod with a ball."

She kissed his cheek.

"Yes, you are. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"You can try. You did do a good job with him before. If he doesn't crack, you could show him the famous yellow ranger rage."

"I'm that bad!"

"Lil…you didn't see the look on your face when you stormed out of the bathroom. I never seen Dom run so fast either. He should have known better than pranking you was a bad idea."

"Mess with my shampoo was a bad idea especially replacing it with Mr. Bubbles."

"I got more of a kick out of the fact that Dom was trying to hide in the vines. And the fact that he got stuck"

She laughed.

"That was funny. And Thanks."

She smiled softly.

"No problem."

-JFJF-

Luan frowned at Jarrod as the dude made a pizza. He got double teamed by his bro and Lily. No one else was in the kitchen, dude. They were so planning this. It wasn't fair, dude. Seriously, dude…they were starting to rub off on each other. That is seriously…that is sooooo a bad thing. Lily did bro's whole tilt his head thing. Bro was being more sensitive. Dude, it is so weird.

"Hello, Theo…no, it is Luan, right?" Jarrod said as stopped making whatever pizza he was suppose to be making.

"It is Luan. Are we that hard to tell apart?" He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jarrod stared at him for a moment.

"At first, yes. The more I get to know you two…I see how different you two are from each other. Sometimes, you two are similar that it is scary."

"Come on, dude. Everyone said we are opposites as day and night."

"Most of time, you are. Sometimes, you two finish each other sentences. Sometimes, I see Lily and Theo do it. When you two do it, it is weird. You can be in another room, walk right into the room Theo is in, and finish his sentence."

He blinked in surprise.

"We do that…really?"

Jarrod nodded his head.

"Dude, we haven't done that in years. That is weird. Anything else?"

"You two laugh at the same jokes. When you two are content, the room feels peaceful. You almost afraid to break it."

His mouth dropped. They were really like that? Totally weird. He shut his mouth and sighed. He glanced over at Jarrod. The dude was just staring at him. Just waiting for him to answer.

"I hate you," He said softly.

He almost wanted to laugh when Jarrod's mouth dropped. Some else rose up with him if it was something was going to burst.

"I…"

"Shut up! I know you are sorry and all of that jazz. If I hear Casey say "Jarrod is a good guy now one more time", I am going to hit him with my guitar. I still have nightmares about the phone calls I might get. Sometimes, I can see bro's body just lying there…and I can't take sometimes."

Jarrod closed his eyes and lowered his head. He could see the guilt from here. Great, now he felt guilty.

"But…bro is right. That I hate it when he is right. He gives that annoying little smirk of his. We have to get along at least. I guess to promote good karma and stuff. What type of music do you listen to?"

"I haven't listened to much music."

"Dude…seriously, I need to get an Ipod or something up there. Life must be boring up there."

"It isn't boring…there is training."

"Dude…you are sounding like my bro. It is creepy…stop it."

Jarrod frowned.

"Dude, I was joking."

"Oh."

"At least, bro gets my sense of humor. You two must get along great."

"No…It took Theo awhile. He was polite until the popcorn fight…"

A small grin played on Jarrod. Okay…he wanted to know the story on that one. Dude, bro never got into a food fight.

"Okay…you explain while I make the rest of pizza."

"No."

"Come on…Don't listen to bro, dude. I only burned down the kitchen three times."

"……No."

"Dude, I am trying to like you here."

"No."

"I really hate you now."

Jarrod smiled briefly.

"One day…I was making popcorn in the loft and…"

End of When in Doubt.

Next Chapter: The Joke Is On You

A/N: No blood sport to beat each other up with. Damn…maybe another time. ^___^ Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	5. The Joke Is On You

Crossing Bridges; The Joke Is On You

By: M14Mouse

Summary: RJ finds watching the twins to be very interesting especially when they are planning…things.

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

Sibling Love theme: 27. Hiding

RJ enjoyed many things in life. He liked relaxing in his chair, watching television, making a good pizza, and simply enjoying life. He might add watching Luan and Theo to the list. He found the twins to be interesting to watch. Apart, they are like day and night. Together, they were more like sunset or dawn. They blended together in their own unique way.

For example, they can and had entire conversations without saying a word to each other. It is amazing to watch them. Every wave of the hand and tilt of the head had a meaning. Casey made the comment that they needed to share what they are saying. The twins looked confused by the comment. Lily only grinned into her soda and commented he was just jealous that he couldn't do the same thing with his sisters. Casey made a comment that he didn't want to read his sisters' minds. Their conversation degraded from there.

Let not forget that when they are planning something…be warn.

"You got to be joking, Lu."

"Come on, bro. We haven't pulled a prank likes this in ages. I think we were 12 and traumatized the babysitter."

"Mom said we were lucky that we didn't get sued."

"Bro….How we were suppose to know that the girl was afraid of heights?"

"Wasn't she the one who was screaming at me to get down from the tree?"

"Don't think so, bro…No, the last one was the one who took away my drum set."

"Lu…I would have taken away your drum set. That thing was rough to listen too."

"I was just starting out. I was working out the kinks."

"The kinks were too loud."

"We all have start somewhere, dude."

Theo burst out laughing.

"Bro…stop laughing…Are you going to help me or not?"

"No. I have to live with these people when you leave."

"Please…it would be like old times."

"You just want someone to protect when Jarrod goes after you."

"It's called a plan B, bro."

"It's called being smart."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Uhh…nothing much….Fun fur, feathers, and glitter."

"That one? Hmmm…"

"Yes, that one. So…are you in?"

"Maybe."

He really should have stopped them at that point. It doesn't sound like a malicious prank either. If Theo goes along with the prank, it won't turn into one either. But he was slightly curious what one can do with fun fur and glitter. Or could either ruin the floors?

-JFJF-

The first thing he woke up was screaming and loud footsteps running around. Strange, he didn't have any party last night.

"You are…dead, Luan. I don't care if you are Theo's brother," Jarrod's voice said with a groan. Then he heard the sound of laughing. He may not be a cat but he was slightly curious on what was going on. He slipped out of his room to see a sight he wouldn't soon forget. Jarrod's hair was spiked up with hair gel. He could see feathers and glitter carefully placed in his hair. Slowly, he stepped around to see the rest of Jarrod.

He let out a laugh at the sight. He looked like a lion. The black lines represent whiskers ran along Jarrod's face. There were parts of fur stuck in his hair as well.

"It was a prank, dude. Light up," Luan said with a grin.

It is funny that Luan said that while hiding behind Theo.

"Light up! I am…am…"

"A lion. Luan did a good job," Theo said with a straight face.

Lily and Casey started laughing again. Then there was another scream. Camille stalked out of her room. Wow….they do impressive work. They did a great job on her face. It was perfect blend of colors. It matched her animal spirit perfectly. It must be Theo's work.

"Wow…you look so pretty. I love your hair," Lily said in awe. Casey was busy trying to pick up his jaw from the ground.

If looks could kill, Lily would be dead by now.

"I'm not pretty! I am…I am….I going to get you! I am going to rip your skin off your bones," Camille shouted.

He saw something flash across Luan's face. He frowned softly. This wasn't any ordinary prank. This was a test. If Camille and Jarrod didn't pass it in Luan's mind, then they were in trouble.

"That is a little extreme, Camille. Payback sounds much better to me," Jarrod said as he touched her shoulder.

"Bring on. We have been terrorizing babysitters for years," Luan said.

"I have been known to pull a good prank now and again," Jarrod said.

He knew Jarrod was trying to intimidate Luan…but it lacked a little something. Oh, right….Jarrod looked liked a lion.

"Please…you were stuck in a temple…then you played with a guy who played ping pong in a box for 1000 years, dude. You are sooo aren't scary."

"He may not be scary but I am!" Camille said angrily.

"Rules," Theo said calmly.

"Rules?" Camille said as she rubbed the make up on her eyes.

"No pranks during classes or the band's performance. No ripping off bones or anything like that. When Luan leaves, the pranks are done. Agreed?"

"No pranks during normal business hours…we can't scare the consumers," He said from his place.

"Sounds fair….Do we all agree?" Theo said.

Jarrod and Camille looked at each other.

"Okay…Trust me, I will get you for this!" Camille said as she stomped away into her room. Jarrod looked from her to them then he head toward the bathroom.

"Wow…How did you two do that without waking them up?" Casey said.

"Dude, we had this old German lady as a babysitter once…we picked up some tricks!" Luan said happily.

"Yes….that was before we rolled her down the hill in a rubber tube," Theo said.

Lily and Casey stared at Theo in awe.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Theo!" Casey said.

"Dude, you have no idea what my bro can cook up…" Luan started to say.

He coughed from his place on the stairs.

"Speaking of cooking, it is almost time open up," He said as he clapped his hands.

He heard series of groans. He watched the others filing out of the room.

"Theo, a moment?" He said.

Theo stopped and turned around at him. Luan stopped a few steps and titled his head slightly at Theo. Theo just did some type gesture with his hand. Luan nodded his head and left. He wondered how many years it took them to master that little trick.

"Very clever, Theo."

A small smile played on Theo's face.

"Until Lu told me of what prank he wanted to pull, I was a bit of afraid. Lu has some pranks that would make Dai Shi look like a fairy princess. Now, it depends on Jarrod and Camille."

"Do you think they are up to it?"

"I am sure they are. They have to be or I am going to have high blood pressure before I am 25."

"That is a pleasant thought. One more thing, how did you two sneak up on Camille and Jarrod?"

Theo just smiled.

"It is a family secret."

End of The Joke On You

Next Chapter: The Music of My Soul

A/N: Giggles:: XD Oh…Poor Jarrod and Camille. This chapter was fun to write. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Love you guys for it. ^___^ Read and review if you wish.


	6. The Music of Our Souls

Crossing Bridges; The Music of My Soul

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan's band has finally arrived. The word…erratic comes to mind.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Sorry.

Sibling Love Theme: 23. Picture

"Come on, dude. Join our band," Michael said as he started running a cord onto the stage.

"No," Theo said as he set up a table. Casey grinned slightly as he listened to conversation. Michael has been nagging Theo for the last ten minutes about joining the band. Theo looked horrified at the suggestion that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Drop it, dude. Bro isn't interested," Luan said as he set up some chairs on stage.

"Come on, Lu. Oh, wait! Dude, have you told him yet?" Michael said.

"Uhh…not really. Shh…It is surprise!"

Theo frowned slightly at his brother and lifted his hand. He did something strange with his fingers. Luan tilted his head then nodded a little. Then Luan did some similar with his hand. Michael looked between them in confusion.

"Dude, I miss something."

"They have been doing that all week. I think they do it drive everyone nuts and probably doesn't mean anything," Casey said.

They snorted at the same time.

"I was just asking if it was bad or good surprise. Last time, I got one of Lu's surprises. He came to visit."

"Hey, that was a good surprise!" Luan said.

Theo grinned slightly then snorted.

"Of course, it was a good surprise. Lu is impossible when mopes," Cynthia said as she walked in and dropped a box on the stage.

"I do not mope!"

She laughed. He grinned at the pink and blonde haired woman. Cynthia was one of their singers and the only girl in the band. Well, that was technically true since….

"Of course, you do, Luan." Ms. Jenna shouted from the doorway.

"MOM!" Michael shouted back.

Cynthia and Luan just grinned. From he could gathered, Ms. Jenna didn't want her son to go on tour by himself. Or according to the rest of the band, she couldn't stay being home alone due to her daughter and her son going to college this fall. She decided to come along. Luan said it has been an interesting trip.

Luan laughed.

"So has Luan being good?" Cynthia said as she opened the box.

"Well…uh…" He said.

"I punched someone in the face and pulled a great prank. That was fun," Luan said.

"LUAN! I hope you said you were sorry."

"DUDE! You punched someone…Whoa! That is….so unlike you!"

"Wow…"

"I haven't said sorry yet…but I maybe I will," Luan said as he looked at him. He sighed softly. At least, he got a maybe out of Luan. He understood where he was coming from. From what he got from Jarrod, Luan was upset about him trying killed his brother. It was hard to explain to someone who wasn't a ranger. From what Theo told him, that is why he was doing the pranks to test Jarrod. It was funny to see Jarrod looking like a lion and the little pranks that he has been pulling. But he almost wanted to call one of his sisters for help.

Ms. Jenna started to say something until RJ burst from the back door.

"Anyone for pizza?"

"Totally, dude!" Michael shouted.

He grinned slightly at RJ. Saved by pizza…who knew.

-JFJF-

He has never seen JKP so packed. The energy level was so high and so exciting. Everyone was having such a good time. Probably it has to do with the variety of music that Luan's band played. Oldies…Country….Rock…Pop…they even threw a little dance music in there. He wasn't too surprise when he heard Luan proving back up vocals. He laughed every time someone asked Theo if he would go up and sing with his brother. Theo's expression was priceless.

Sometimes, he would catch Theo stopping and staring at Luan. He almost wanted to take a picture. Theo's arms were folded and his expression was unguarded and almost gentle.

"Okay, everyone, this is our last song for tonight. We had a blast. Our last song tonight has been written by our very own, Luan Martin. Personally, I didn't know he had it in him. Ouch, dude! I need that arm!" Michael said as he rubbed his arm. Luan gave Michael a look. He glanced over at Theo, who looked slightly amused.

Everyone laughed and chuckled at the pair on stage. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, this song is called Good-bye, Farewell." Michael said his fingers hit the strings. Luan's guitar soon joined his. Cynthia's voice floated through the room.

So long, baby

I promise I won't be gone long.

Once those memories have faded

Once those bridges are fixed

I will be back.

Don't you worry.

Slowly, Luan's voice joined with Cynthia.

Goodbye, Farewell.

I won't forget to write.

Although you might.

Don't you worry

I will be back, baby.

Oh, I will be back.

He was watching Theo at this point. His expressions were changing so fast that he couldn't pick out any one emotion.

We said so many words

That made so little sense

We scream and shout

Baby, I am surprised we

Didn't knock each other out.

In that moment, we had to say

Finally, Theo's expression turned into such sadness. He almost wanted to go over to ask what was wrong.

Goodbye, Farewell.

I won't forget to write.

Although you might.

Don't you worry

I will be back, baby.

Oh, I will be back.

Now, we are standing here

Years later

Are we still angry?

Is bad replaced with good?

Is all forgiven?

Or do we still have say….

Good-bye, Farewell…Good-bye…Farewell

End of The Music of Our Souls

Next Chapter: Where Our Bridges Met.

A/N: Don't going looking up the song or anything like that. Because…I wrote it. I want thank my two reviewers. You guys rock. ^___^ Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	7. Where Our Bridges Met

Crossing Bridges: Where Our Bridges Met

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo and Luan have one of those heart to heart conversations.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. The lovely bat creature belongs to my dear friend, Fran

Sibling Love Theme: 49. Finding My Place

Luan found his bro on the roof top after the whole party and concert. He leaned against the doorway and just watched him.

"No, you listen here, you fur head ornament. Get off my head! You will hurt yourself again!" Theo said as the bat flew up a little and landed on bro's head. It was almost looking down at bro and giving him the look saying…make me.

Bro folded his arms and huffed at the bat. He offered a strawberry to the bat. The bat grabbed it and nibbled away at it.

"That was hilarious, bro. Getting told off by a bat," He said with a grin.

"I'm trying to get her wing to heal. She injured it a few days ago. Master Swoop brought her. She refused to sit still. She always wants to sleep on my head. My head isn't your nest!"

"But you have such puffy hair, bro!"

"HAHA…very funny!"

He smirked as he goes over and stared at the bat on his bro's head.

"Does she have a name?"

"Fraise."

"Pretty name for a pretty thing. Can I touch it?"

"No…she might bite. She has already bitten Flit and RJ."

He grinned at the little bat.

"So, she is basically a female version of you. Just cuter and with wings."

Bro gave him a dirty look as he started laughing. The little bat eyed him before curling up into his bro's hair. It almost wished he brought a camera.

"Stupid bat," Theo grumbled softly. Bro took a seat on the roof's edge.

He grinned at his bro and took a seat next to his bro. As much as his bro tried to pretend, his bro has a big heart.

"Sooo…what did you think of the band?"

"You played well. You improved a lot during the last four years. I enjoyed the variety of music that your band. And you didn't sing…unless you were back up."

"HEY! But…thanks….and Hey!"

Bro laughed for a moment.

"You're welcome."

Then bro just got sort of quiet and started stared out into space.

"What is on your mind, bro?"

"Nothing really."

"Lair."

He chuckled.

"Now, how would you know?"

"Because, bro…you are always thinking," He said as he punched his bro's shoulder. Bro grinned at him.

"True…that song….the one you wrote. Was it…?"

"About us? A little. I remember you saying about bridges. I thought…dude, that would make an awesome song and it did! Cynthia's vocals were sooo sweet. Michael nailed it with his guitar….My part was excellent as always."

"Lu…you are rambling again."

"Oh, but it was awesome song, wasn't it, bro?"

"Maybe."

His bro gave him this look but he knew better. He knew he needed to read his bro's eyes. He mastered the art of his bro years ago. Okay, he sucked at figuring out the whole power ranger thing. But that didn't count.

All that mattered, his bro like the song and he was proud.

"OH! OH! I got some great news. I got into Ocean Bluff Liberal Art College."

"…there is a liberal art college here?"

He laughed.

"Dude, someone is still stuck at the monk school."

"HEY!"

"Anyway, me and Michael did this whole looking at colleges thing…Some of those places are scary. But me and him are sooo going to share an apartment. It is going be awesome, bro! And get to stalk you guys! Even better! Oh, yes, free pizza!"

"Only if you are guests….RJ gives lousy discount."

"I plan to play for my free pizza, dude."

"It is good to know that you still think with your stomach."

He stuck out his tongue and bro smiled at him. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

They didn't really need to say anything.

Translation: Bro is happy for him.

"OH! OH! I can see the tattoo! I saw Lily and Caseys'. I want to yours!"

Bro rolled his eyes and then rolled up his sleeve. He twisted his arm around to show him the tattoo. He reached out and touched the tattoo.

"It suits you, bro."

A small smile played on his bro's fact.

Luan's translation guide to bro: Small smile equal happy bro.

"But I'm not going to call you Master, bro."

Bro laughed.

"I have students who call me that."

"They allowed you to have students. Poor dudes."

"I'm not that bad! I have two potential students…even if they have a bad habit of stalking me."

He laughed.

"Dude, that is fun! I can't wait to meet them!'

"Joy for them."

"I am not that bad!"

They looked at each other and started laughing again. Fraise started made some noise then went back to sleep. Bro rolled his eyes at the bat and he laughed.

With everything that happened, it finally felt that he and his bro finally found their places.

It was totally awesome feeling.

End of Where Our Bridges Met.

Last Chapter: The Last Great Prank

A/N: Now, why did this fic take so long? Simple. My laptop went into shop and I didn't have it saved anywhere else. But I got my laptop back. ::Hugs the story.:: Now, you guys get to read the rest. Enjoy and thanks reviews!


	8. The Last Great Prank

Crossing Bridges; The Last Great Prank

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo and Luan have one last hurray before Luan leaves again. Don't worry…he will come back.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sibling Love theme: 20. In the Closet

"Why are we in the closet, Lu?"

"No clue, bro."

"…."

"…."

"Maybe, you should have taught them how to pull a proper prank?"

"Bro, I have been giving them hints all week. Honestly, I was hoping that they would pick some of them up."

"They must have missed something."

"Hehe...Maybe, their prank will be a good one."

"Hopefully."

"It probably involves your bed, bro."

"Probably. My guess…some of your band equipment."

"Bro, I thought that was off limits."

"I think Mrs. Jenna has been hinting on what they can use."

"Damn it…."

He reached over and patted his brother on the shoulder. Lu sighed then looked around the closet. He lowered himself down to the ground. His brother took a seat across from him in the closet.

"They did stuff us into a nice closet."

"It is RJ's closet. He isn't big on stuff."

"Like someone else I know."

"Someone had to keep things from growing in our room."

"Bro, it was only once. And I told you that I didn't know it was under the bed."

"It was growing white things and it started to smell."

"I thought that was my socks. And speaking of socks, I don't think that what I am sitting on. Damn, these are the ugliest slippers ever, bro!" Luan said as he pulled out a pair of slippers from under him. He looked at the purple polka dotted slippers. They were…interesting.

"I never saw those before. Maybe, that is why they are in the closet with that hat," He said as he pointed at a giant purple hat with a red feather sticking out.

Luan looked over on what he was pointing out.

"Bro…that…Bro….maybe, it was for Halloween?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe, he was doing a theme day at JKP."

"Possibility."

"…."

"…."

"It is one of those things I don't want to know."

"Pretty much."

Briefly, he wondered how long they should stay in the closet. Surely whatever Jarrod and Camille are planning is done by now.

"What is taking them so long?"

"No clue, bro. Maybe, they forgot something. That happened to us a few times."

"Or we ran out of things…like duct tape."

"But we did a good job on improvising."

"I never knew that paper mache makes good bonds."

"Because the lady slept like a rock, bro," Luan said with a chuckle.

"I still think my favorite is bubble gum one."

"Dude…I was sick of gum after that. That lady could scream."

"Her hair grew back…sooner or later."

Luan started laughing and he chuckled with him.

"You do realize we were terrible to our babysitters. I am surprised we didn't get sued."

"Because we were just that good? Some of them actually enjoyed the pranks…after the first couple of times, bro."

He laughed.

"Very true."

"Soo…tell me about the students you are corrupting."

"I am not corrupting anyone. They are stalking me. I might as well teach them something important while they do it."

Luan smirked at him.

"You like them."

"I do not. I don't like kids."

Luan laughed.

"You like these kids."

"Victor and Reese are just students. Stalkers, really…but they are students."

He watched his brother started laughing again.

"You know their names, bro. You like them."

"I do not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

He picked a flip flop and threw it at his brother. His brother laughed at him as he ducked out of the way.

"We really need out of this closet."

"Ahh…let them take their time. It is their first prank and all, bro."

"True…"

He heard voices outside of the door and then the sound of a lock turning. He could have sworn that he heard Camille giggling.

"It looks like we are out."

"Probably."

"How long, bro?"

"Hmmm…..give a minute."

They stared at each other for a moment then his brother grinned.

"One…."

"Two…."

Then he heard a pair of screams.

"THEO!"

"LUAN!"

He smiled at his brother and Lu smiled right back.

"We are still good."

"The best."

End

A/N: I love this chapter. Luan and Theo equal for love for me. Anyway, thanks for the wonderful support. I will write more of them. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
